


Woe Is Me

by ikonlove



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Language, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk if it would be mild or explicit so its just, the rest of ikon will show up at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonlove/pseuds/ikonlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanwoo is a streetrat, for lack of a better word, he was kicked out of his home three years ago by his alcoholic stepfather and was told to never come back. He scavenged for food, slept in alleys or on park benches, and never talked to anyone, that is, until Koo Junhoe came around. Koo Junhoe is a wealthy college student and the son of a successful business man. He could have any person he wanted, so why did he want Chanwoo. Junhoe sees something in Chanwoo that he can't let go and it isn't just his looks. Chanwoo is gorgeous without even knowing it. His face is beautiful, gaunt but beautiful. His eyes are a deep shade of brown that are incredibly captivating even with the huge, blue bags underneath them and the vacant look in them and his full, pink lips that could give any girl a run for their money. He's been on the streets for three years and although he isn't the cleanest, he's still beautiful under all that grime and dirt that has built up on his skin. What happens when Junhoe refuses to let Chanwoo stay on the streets any longer? Will Chanwoo reject Junhoe's offer to live with him or will he accept and finally have someone to lean on? After all, you can't live your whole life alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains lots of language.

If Chanwoo is being really fucking honest, he hates Jake. Now, I know you’re wondering, who the fuck is Jake? Well, to answer that question we’ve got to start at the beginning of this story. 

Chanwoo was kicked out of his house 3 years ago when he was 15. At the time, he was scared, what was he going to do? Where was he going to go? That question was answered a couple of hours after he was told to go die by his stepfather when this kid named Jake came up to him asking who he was and where he was headed. In short, Jake is the one who showed Chanwoo the ropes, showed Chanwoo the alley that most of the homeless people sleep in, basically Jake taught Chanwoo how to survive on the streets. 

Now that that’s explained, Chanwoo can explain why he hates Jake. Jake is loud(Chanwoo hates loud), Jake is obnoxious, and Jake never shuts up. After Chanwoo told Jake his name Chanwoo stopped talking, so Jake thinks that being insanely annoying will make Chanwoo talk. To be honest, if it hasn’t worked the past 3 years then why does Jake think it will work this time?

Chanwoo is really fed up and if Jake doesn’t stop talking Chanwoo’s going to punch his face and hopefully break his fucking jaw. 

“Then, Sunny said,” Chanwoo is sick and tired of hearing Jake talk about Sunny, he doesn’t care. But, Chanwoo’s not going to break, he’s not going to say one damn word to Jake. It’d probably piss Chanwoo off more if he saw Jake’s smug, little smirk.

“Excuse me, do either of you happen to know where Mac’s Cafe is,” Some random guy is now joining the conversation, if you could even call it that. Now, Chanwoo isn’t normally one to point this out, but this guy is hot, so naturally Chanwoo is going to call him Hot Guy until he learns his name.

Hot Guy looks immaculate, all clean black hair and smug smiles. His black hair is hanging over his forehead like he was too lazy to do it this morning but he still makes it look good, his full lips pulled up into a small smirk when he notices Chanwoo staring, brown eyes that Chanwoo could honestly drown in(Chanwoo never really notices people’s eyes), and Hot Guy is extremely tall, which Chanwoo can appreciate. 

Chanwoo looks to his left, hoping Jake will answer the man so Chanwoo can continue ogling Hot Guy in peace, but Jake isn’t there. He probably ran off when he saw Hot Guy was wearing an expensive suit. Fucking great, now Chanwoo has to answer the guy and Chanwoo’s not so sure he wants to give up his pact of silence. Guess he has to.

“Look, as much as I’d love to stay here and let you continue to eye fuck me, I’ve got an important meeting to get to. I didn’t get to drink my coffee this morning, so I need to go pick it up so I don’t rip someone’s damn head off when they say something stupid. I’ve never been to Mac’s but it’s the closest, so directions please,” Hot Guy sounds like a complete asshole and Chanwoo thinks the guy should be glad he’s attractive otherwise he’d probably never get laid.

“Um, i-it’s another block down beside a department store called Rita’s,” Chanwoo’s voice sounds really husky and kind of scratchy from the lack of use, but he’s got no choice other than to give this guy directions.

“Thanks, kid,” Hot Guy’s use of the word kid to address Chanwoo pisses Chanwoo off and now he’s tempted to punch him in the face. Chanwoo may not have punched Jake but he’s really considering punching Hot Guy.

“I’m 18 and I’d really fucking appreciate it if you didn’t call me kid,” Chanwoo didn’t mean to sound so snarky, but then again, this guy deserved it.

“I’m 20, kid,” Hot Guy intentionally put emphasis on the word kid just to piss Chanwoo off, “I’m going now, nice to meet you kid.” 

Then Hot Guy is sauntering away leaving Chanwoo steaming. For someone who was in such a hurry before he sure is walking slow.

Of course Chanwoo couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “Bye, asshole.”

“It’s Junhoe actually, but thanks for trying,” Hot Guy or Junhoe yells back at Chanwoo.

Chanwoo is left wondering why he ever broke his pact of silence, and for a really hot asshole at that.


	2. They Don't Know I've Waited All My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo likes routine, and I know what you’re thinking, “How can Chanwoo like routine if he’s homeless?” Simple, he makes his own routine; he starts his day off brushing his teeth with the toothbrush that he took from home(not the cleanest but all he has), he scavenges for food(most of it is from the garbage), walks around the town(job hunting), he scavenges for dinner(he can never find much for lunch), and then he heads to the alley where he sleeps and gets ready for bed.

Chanwoo likes routine, and I know what you’re thinking, “How can Chanwoo like routine if he’s homeless?” Simple, he makes his own routine; he starts his day off brushing his teeth with the toothbrush that he took from home(not the cleanest but all he has), he scavenges for food(most of it is from the garbage), walks around the town(job hunting), he scavenges for dinner(he can never find much for lunch), and then he heads to the alley where he sleeps and gets ready for bed. 

Talking has never been apart of Chanwoo’s routine, that is, until Koo Junhoe started coming around. Chanwoo had thought that after one meeting with Hot Asshole Guy(Chanwoo still refuses to call him by his name although that might change soon enough) he wouldn’t have to speak again, Chanwoo thought wrong.

Junhoe wouldn’t stop coming around and he was always around when Chanwoo was trying to relax. All Chanwoo really wanted to do was keep to himself and hopefully find a job, but no that was too much to ask for. Chanwoo won’t admit it out loud, but he actually enjoys Junhoe’s company and he enjoys the attention he gets from the college student.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, “Hey baby, what have you been up to,” Chanwoo could hear the smirk in Junhoe’s voice.

“You saw me yesterday, asshole. I’m doing the exact same thing I was doing yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and guess what? The fucking day before that,” Chanwoo could admit he was being kind of rude, but he couldn’t help it, Junhoe brought out the mean side of Chanwoo.

Alright, the really mean side of Chanwoo, Chanwoo was already a little mean, but Junhoe also made butterflies erupt in Chanwoo’s stomach.

“You never know, something could’ve changed,” Chanwoo is this close to punching that stupid smirk right off of Junhoe’s extremely attractive face, or maybe kissing it off, “and I thought I already told you to call me Junhoe.”

“Listen, Junhoe, I’m tired of you bothering me. I don’t like to talk, you’re the only person I talk to so you should be grateful that I even call you a name or reply at all,” Chanwoo actually really enjoyed he and Junhoe’s playful banter, but he would never tell Junhoe that. It’d only inflate Junhoe’s already big ego.

“So, you still looking for a job?”

“Of course I am, you heard of any,” Chanwoo is hoping that Junhoe has at least one job opportunity for him.

“You can work for my dad. He owns Koo Corporation and he’d be glad to help you out,” Junhoe sounds sincere, “Plus, I’ll be taking over soon, so you can be my sexy secretary that I’m fucking in my free time.” And of course Junhoe had to ruin their serious moment.

“Honestly Junhoe, I’m starting to wonder why I even talk to you.”

Junhoe pouts, actually fucking pouts, “But baby, we can fuck during our work hours too.”

“I’m walking away now,” Chanwoo spins on his heel and slinks away, knowing Junhoe will follow him.

Chanwoo was right, he can hear Junhoe’s thundering footsteps behind him, “Chanwoo, I’m being serious. My dad can give you a job, you can even live with me until you’re able to rent your own apartment.”

Chanwoo can feel his heart swell at the seriousness and concern in Junhoe’s voice, his heart fucking swells with happiness. 

“Junhoe, that’s really sweet of you but I couldn’t possibly let you do all that for me,” Chanwoo knows he probably sounds a little awestruck while he’s talking but he can’t help it. He never thought Junhoe would offer him a job or a home. If Chanwoo had known all that he probably wouldn’t have called Junhoe an asshole every time he addressed him.

“But, we don’t always have to fuck in the office, we could fuck in my apartment too,” Chanwoo isn’t regretting calling Junhoe an asshole anymore, “I’m only joking, Chanwoo. Not about the apartment and job thing though, that’s serious.”

“I’ll think about it Junhoe, thank you,” Chanwoo can’t decide what he wants to do. On one hand he wants to take Junhoe up on his offer and live with him, but on the other he doesn’t want to put his trust in someone who could tear him apart. Chanwoo may not show it, but he really cares about Junhoe. 

Junhoe was the first person who got Chanwoo to open up, Junhoe did it in weird ways but he still got Chanwoo to tell him about his family and his stepfather. Chanwoo wouldn’t even talk to anyone for 3 whole years, but now he was telling Junhoe about his family, his aspirations, his goals. 

“Take your time,” then Junhoe was walking away leaving Chanwoo weighing the pros and cons, trying to decide what to do.

He was screwed.


	3. This Is Why I Call You Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know Junhoe, I feel like the only reason you're offering me a job and a home is because you want to fuck me," Chanwoo can feel his voice quaking with nerves.

"I don't know Junhoe, I feel like the only reason you're offering me a job and a home is because you want to fuck me," Chanwoo can feel his voice quaking with nerves.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to fuck you, but I want more than that," Junhoe doesn't even sound nervous and Chanwoo wishes he had Junhoe's confidence, "I've really come to enjoy your company, being around you. You're so beautiful and really funny when you're not being a complete ass."

Junhoe actually sounds sincere and Chanwoo's just waiting for him to ruin the serious moment between them.

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to stop flirting with you or telling you places that I'd like to take you(read: fuck you), it just means I'm willing to take you on dates too. That is, if you're okay with that," There's the nervousness Chanwoo was looking for in Junhoe's voice.

"You mean that," Chanwoo sounds skeptical, reluctant to believe that someone like Junhoe likes him.

"Yeah, but don't let that go to your head, you're still an annoying little fucker," Chanwoo sends him a deadly glare but all that does is make Junhoe laugh.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't, you love me!"

"Asshole, if you don't shut up I'm going to punch you in the fucking nose!"

"Oh, we're back to Asshole again, I haven't heard you call me that in a while. The last time was when I called you utterly fuckable a couple of weeks ago," Chanwoo can hear the amusement in Junhoe's voice, and as much as he wants to laugh he knows he has to stay serious so Junhoe doesn't think he's won.

"Are you ever serious?"

"I was being serious when I said you were utterly fuckable and that statement is still very true!"

"This is why I call you Asshole instead of Junhoe, Asshole! And what makes you think I would let you fuck me anyways!"

"Your rejection hits me right in the heart," Junhoe exclaims as he clutched his hand over his heart.

"You mean your dick," Chanwoo sticks his tongue out after he says that, then promptly turns around to start walking towards Junhoe's car that's parked on the street.

Junhoe follows Chanwoo like he always does and doesn't stop complaining until they've arrived at his apartment.

When Junhoe turns to Chanwoo he says that Chanwoo's mouth is hanging agape and can't help but laugh at the younger.

"Adorable."

"Junhoe, I swear..."


	4. Nice Apartments And Great Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your apartment is so nice.”
> 
> “Thank you, Channie,” Junhoe sounds so happy from just one little compliment.

“Your apartment is so nice.”

“Thank you, Channie,” Junhoe sounds so happy from just one little compliment.

Junhoe’s apartment is at the best and most expensive apartment building in the city, and it is absolutely beautiful. The interior of his apartment modern, all black and white with splashes of color and stainless steel appliances in the kitchen. The living room is right as you walk in the door with a black U-shaped sectional, black armchair, glass coffee table, and a 65 inch television. The floor is covered in plush, white carpets with a few rugs laid in certain places. The kitchen is to the left of the door, adjacent to the living room with stainless steel appliances, black hardwood floors, white walls, and black cabinets. There’s only one bathroom, and its a master bathroom that connects to Junhoe’s bedroom. Speaking of bedrooms, there is only one.

“Junhoe, where do you expect me to sleep?”

“With me, of course.”

“With you?”

“Yes, I’m not going to try anything, Chanwoo.”

“I know, I-I’m just surprised is all.”

Junhoe’s bedroom has white walls, cream carpet, a huge king sized bed, a white comforter, two black night stands, and a ginormous walk in closet. 

“I knew you had money, but I did’t know you had this much.” Chanwoo is standing with his mouth hanging open in a small ‘o’.

“Well, now you know!”

“Are you hungry, Chanwoo?”

“I’m absolutely famished,” Chanwoo replies right after his stomach gives a particularly loud growl.

They order take out and eat it while watching a movie. After they finish eating, Chanwoo goes to take a shower. Junhoe’s shower is also big. The water just falls like rain from the ceiling with only glass walls and a tile floor keeping it all in. There’s a bathtub, that Chanwoo’s 99% sure could fit at least 5 people, sitting beside the shower, a large sink and countertop, and a separate room with a toilet. 

Chanwoo takes at least an hour in the shower, not used to such a luxury, then wraps a fluffy, white towel around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom. 

“Jun, do you have any clothes I can borrow?”

“Of course, here,” Then Junhoe’s throwing Chanwoo a white t-shirt, black briefs and black pajama pants.

“You sure do like black and white,” Chanwoo says with a giggle.

“Just get ready and come to bed,” Junhoe’s smiling at him and Chanwoo can feel his stomach flutter at the affection.

Chanwoo climbs into bed, after getting dressed in the bathroom, and discovers that Junhoe created a little pillow wall between them.

“So, you feel safer,” Junhoe explains at Chanwoo’s puzzled expression.

Chanwoo just giggles then snuggles under the blankets, falling asleep before he even realizes he’s tired.


	5. Cheek Kisses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chanwoo wakes up, it’s not like all those stories that he’s read where the main character and their love interest make a pillow wall then the next morning they’re all snuggled together, definitely not.

When Chanwoo wakes up, it’s not like all those stories that he’s read where the main character and their love interest make a pillow wall then the next morning they’re all snuggled together, definitely not. When Chanwoo wakes up he’s the only one in the bed and the shower is running. He blushes when he remembers he’s wearing Junhoe’s clothes, completely swamped by the t-shirt and Chanwoo is honestly considering shedding the pants considering it’s quite hot in Junhoe’s apartment. 

Chanwoo glances over at Junhoe’s side of the bed then to the middle to see the pillow wall is, in fact, intact. He groans before falling back onto the bed. He wants to do something nice for Junhoe like cook breakfast or something, but Chanwoo has been homeless for the past 3 years so he wouldn’t exactly call himself “America’s Next Best Chef," but he’s willing to try. 

Chanwoo heads down to the kitchen after taking off the black joggers, it was much too hot what with the heated hardwood floors and the fireplaces, and starts looking around the kitchen for ingredients to make something. He finds bacon, eggs, and bread and decides that’s probably the best thing to make since his cooking skills are out of practice. He cracks the eggs, adds some milk, then stirs as he sprays the frying pan with non-stick stuff. He carefully pours the egg mixture into the pan before putting strips of bacon in another, switching between the two and trying to do his best. 

In the end, the eggs and bacon are a bit burnt, but the toast looks amazing so Chanwoo calls this a success. Just as he’s putting everything on two plates, Junhoe walks down the stairs clad in black boxer briefs, only black boxer briefs. Chanwoo’s jaw drops as he drools over the body on display in front of him, eyes trailing down Junhoe’s chest to his abs to his delectable V line and down to his fabric covered crotch. Chanwoo blushes when he realizes he’s staring, and turns back to plating the food. 

“Now, I can’t cook and the bacon and eggs are a little burnt, but I tried,” Chanwoo explains as he sets the plate with the most food on it in front of Junhoe.

Junhoe gives him a heart stopping smile before sitting down at the bar, “It’s the thought that counts.”

They eat in silence with Junhoe sneaking food over to Chanwoo’s plate because, “You were the one who was homeless and who wasn’t fed properly. You deserve more food than me.”

When they’re finished eating Junhoe cleans up while Chanwoo goes upstairs to wash his face and brush his teeth. He comes downstairs to see Junhoe dressed in an Armani suit holding a coffee mug, “Hey, I’m going to head to work. You can stay here considering you don’t start work until next week. Do anything that you want and feel free to use my card for anything you need.” As if to emphasize that statement he pulls out a black card and sets it on the kitchen counter, “Call me if you need anything, and I should be home at lunch. We can go out to eat and go shopping to get you some new clothes, if that’s all right?”

Chanwoo giggles, “That was a mouthful, damn Junhoe. And yes, that sounds just fine. I’ll see you in 5 hours, unless you want to sit around here for another couple of hours talking about this?”

Junhoe smiles then gives Chanwoo a kiss on the cheek before running out the door leaving Chanwoo dumbfounded and blushing. 

“What the hell was that?” Chanwoo mutters under his breath as he walks over to the couch and turns on the t.v.


	6. Junhoe, Local Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe does not end up coming home for lunch, out of embarrassment over the kiss he planted on Chanwoo’s cheek before he left his apartment, so he calls Chanwoo to tell him to order whatever he wants and tells Chanwoo that they will go shopping tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating this story or any of my other stories for so long, I had major writers block but for some reason now that school has started back, I have more motivation to write and more ideas for my stories. Thank you so much for being patient and I hope you enjoy!

Junhoe does not end up coming home for lunch, out of embarrassment over the kiss he planted on Chanwoo’s cheek before he left his apartment, so he calls Chanwoo to tell him to order whatever he wants and tells Chanwoo that they will go shopping tomorrow.

When Junhoe comes back home from the most nerve wracking day at work, he expects Chanwoo to be gone. Junhoe completely overstepped his bounds when he placed a kiss on Chanwoo’s cheek and he wouldn’t blame Chanwoo if he did happen to leave. When Junhoe steps into his apartment Chanwoo isn’t gone, but in the kitchen making dinner for both Junhoe and himself. 

“Hey Junhoe, how was work?”

“Uh, I’m sorry that I kissed you on the cheek when I left for work,” Junhoe rushes out as quick as he possibly can. 

Chanwoo startles at the sudden outburst before bursting out in laughter, “You act as if I was going to leave because of a simple kiss on the cheek. I didn’t mind the kiss Junhoe, in fact, you could kiss me right now and I wouldn’t stop you.”

Junhoe looks Chanwoo in the eye as if to make sure that Chanwoo was being serious before walking around the island in the kitchen, grabbing Chanwoo’s hips, and pressing their lips together harshly. Jolting awake quickly, Junhoe looks around only to realize that he is in his office and not at home kissing Chanwoo. “Damn it!”

Looking at the clock on the wall, Junhoe realizes that he should have been home four hours ago and quickly packs all of his stuff up before running out of his office and jumping into his car. Rushing into his apartment, Junhoe surveys the living room looking for a certain brunette but sees no sight of him. Junhoe is starting to think that maybe Chanwoo left him because Junhoe kissed him on the cheek, but before he panics Junhoe decides that maybe he should check the rest of the house before he jumps to conclusions.

Snoozing in the master bedroom on Junhoe’s side of the bed is Chanwoo, who is only clad in one of Junhoe’s white t-shirts and black boxer briefs. When Junhoe finds Chanwoo he almost coos at how cute Chanwoo looks, and then Junhoe feels a wave of relief wash over him as he realizes that Chanwoo did not leave him after the cheek kiss incident. 

Going to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed, Junhoe thinks over how he’s going to apologize to Chanwoo for not coming home for lunch and for the kiss. Finally returning to the bedroom Junhoe notices that Chanwoo has moved to the center of the bed and Junhoe silently scoots in next to him before pulling Chanwoo against him so that they can cuddle. Cuddling, Junhoe can say is an accident in the morning.


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with Junhoe's arms wrapped around his waist and Junhoe's hard chest against his back is something that Chanwoo wouldn't mind doing everyday. Chanwoo turns around so he is facing Junhoe before snuggling into Junhoe's strong chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everybody! So, like my other story, I am going to try to update this story every week but instead of on Sundays, I'm going to try and update this story on Fridays. I really hope this works out and maybe having a schedule will help with my writer's block! Thank you for reading and being very patient with me! I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but the one on Friday will be longer. I hope you enjoy!!

Waking up with Junhoe's arms wrapped around his waist and Junhoe's hard chest against his back is something that Chanwoo wouldn't mind doing everyday. Chanwoo turns around so he is facing Junhoe before snuggling into Junhoe's strong chest. 

Junhoe wakes up peacefully at 8 a.m. and hops out of bed not so peacefully when he realizes he's late for his Monday class, "Shit, I'm late!"

Chanwoo gropes the air blindly before grabbing onto Junhoe's hand, "Please stay, waking up alone reminds me of the streets." 

Junhoe's heart breaks a little at Chanwoo's words and right then he decides to drop any of his morning classes just so he and Chanwoo can wake up together. Junhoe slides back into bed, bringing Chanwoo's head back to his chest so the younger can go back to sleep. 

It's well after noon when Chanwoo wakes again, Junhoe is asleep right beside him just as he was when he first fell asleep. Chanwoo can feel himself falling in love with Junhoe every time he sees the older look so at peace while sleeping.

"Junnie, it's time to wake up," Chanwoo shakes Junhoe a few times before deciding that Junhoe definitely won't wake up with just Chanwoo shaking him, so he presses a kiss to Junhoe's cheek before becoming more daring and leaving a chaste kiss on Junhoe's lips.

Junhoe smiles as he wakes up to the feeling of lips against his, "Chanwoo, what are you doing?"

Chanwoo stutters as he tries to answer Junhoe's question, "Oh, I'm sorry...I-I just thought...you know what, nevermind!"

Chanwoo wriggles out of bed before locking himself in the bathroom so he can shower. What did he just do? Why would he think it would be alright to kiss Junhoe? Just because Junhoe kissed him on the cheek doesn't mean he can just up and kiss him out of nowhere. Gosh, he's so stupid!

Junhoe, on the other hand, is freaking out for a whole different reason. Chanwoo likes him. Or did Chanwoo just kiss him because Junhoe kissed him on the cheek yesterday. Did he overstep boundaries yesterday and now Chanwoo thinks he has to kiss Junhoe too? Gosh, he's so stupid!

Avoiding one another all day was no easy feat even in Junhoe's gigantic apartment. Any time the two would see the other they would go a deep crimson before turning around and running the other way. By the time they were both going to bed, neither of them had spoken a word to the other since the incident and sleeping was proving to be very difficult for both. Chanwoo couldn't believe he messed up so terribly, Junhoe would never forgive him.

Junhoe could feel Chanwoo's insecurity and embarrassment from the other side of the bed and decided to put aside what happened earlier in the day and wrap his arms around Chanwoo and bringing him to his chest.

"I'm sorry for freaking out this afternoon about the kiss. I liked it, Channie, and I wouldn't mind if you did it again."

Feeling confident because of Junhoe's words of encouragement, Chanwoo pulls Junhoe's head to his and mashes their lips together. After only a few seconds, Chanwoo pulls away and a sweet smile spreads across his lips.

"I-"

"Let's go to sleep, Channie. We can talk about relationships tomorrow. Good night, baby," Junhoe kisses his forehead as Chanwoo lays his head on Junhoe's chest.


	8. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe and Chanwoo talk about their feelings for each other and things might actually work out for Chanwoo for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, alright, so I haven't posted in months and I feel so bad! I'm super sorry for the lack of updates, I just haven't had any motivation to update my stories!! Sorry if this is too short! I'm not going to make any promises about when I'll update this time since I'm starting my first year of college in a few weeks and I'm not sure how much time I'll have, but I will try to update this soon! Thank you for sticking with this story and waiting patiently for me to update! Y'all are the best!! (:

Waking up knowing that the hottest guy you know kissed you last night and is going to confess his feelings for you in the morning is the best way to wake up Chanwoo decides. Sure, he was nervous about having to confess his feelings also considering how amazingly good looking Junhoe was, but he would get over that if it meant that he and Junhoe could kiss some more.

Waking up a hot mess because you are not sure how you are going to confess your feelings to the guy you adore is probably the worst way to wake up in Junhoe’s opinion. Sure, he already knows that Chanwoo likes him, courtesy of the kisses the day before, but that didn't mean that he was any less anxious. Just tell him that you really like him and that you want to take him on a date, it’s that easy Junhoe.

“So…”

“So…” Junhoe sighed knowing that if someone didn't start this off then they would be sitting here awkwardly all day, “I really like you, I guess. I mean, I don't guess, I know but…okay, so I really like you and it'd be great if you would let me take you on a date?” That went a lot better in his head.

Chanwoo flushed at Junhoe’s confession, “I would love to go on a date with you. I liked you ever since we started having actual conversations and not me just telling you to shut up and that you’re an asshole every ten-seconds!” 

“Great…Well, I have work in thirty minutes so I’m going to go get ready and when I come home for lunch we can go shopping for clothes and on a date,” Junhoe then hopped off the bed and walked into the closet to get changed, brushed his teeth, and ran out of the door before Chanwoo could even get to the kitchen to get him something for breakfast.

“That idiot, running out of her without breakfast. Now, what to wear on a lunch date…” Chanwoo spent the first few hours before lunch watching tv and showering before finally deciding to start getting ready for his first ever date.

After going through Junhoe’s closet multiple times, Chanwoo decided that Junhoe had more black and white clothing than any one person should ever have, “How does he have so many pairs of the same pants, in the same color?” Deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt, Chanwoo went downstairs to wait for Junhoe to get home. 

The very second Junhoe walks in the door, Chanwoo is herding him back out so they can go on their date, “Damn Chanwoo, if I had known you were this excited about going on a date with me then I would have come home sooner!”

Chanwoo let out the longest sigh ever, “I knew the sweet, awkward Junhoe from these past few days would go away soon but I didn't think that it would be this soon!”

“I’m always sweet Junhoe,” He said with a wink.

“Sure Jun,” Chanwoo said with as much sarcasm as he could before Junhoe opened the passenger side door and he got into the car. Once they were on the road the car was filled with playful banter and sarcasm that it didn't even feel like they were going on a date, but like any other day. Even when Junhoe grabbed Chanwoo’s hand that was on the center console to intertwine their fingers the playful conversation didn't stop and their laid-back nature surprisingly didn't change. Arriving at the restaurant Chanwoo did a double take before looking at Junhoe questioningly, “Really, you couldn't have just taken me to McDonald’s for our first date? A five star restaurant?”

“I don’t know why you're acting surprised, this should be expected.”

After Junhoe gave the valet the keys he walked to the hostess’ stand and was immediately recognized, “Ah, Mr. Koo would you like your usual table or something special for the special gentleman with you today?”

“The usual will be fine.” They were lead to booth in a more secluded part of the restaurant and a waiter was there the minute they sat down.

“Would either of gentleman like wine?” The waiter waited for them both to shake their heads before filling a two glasses of water for them and leaving.

Chanwoo opened the menu and tried not to openly gape that there were no prices by each item, “How expensive does this place have to be to not even put prices on their menu,” he whispered.

Junhoe chuckled before responding, “Don’t worry about it babe. Now, I normally get the Filet Mignon and Lobster Tail, but if you see anything different that you want to try on there then feel free to order it.”

“Whatever you have, I’ll have,” Chanwoo looked up just as the waiter arrived to take their orders.

“What would you like today?”

“We’ll both have the Filet Mignon and Lobster Tail. I’d like my steak cooked medium, what about you babe?”

Chanwoo stuttered for a second at being called babe two times in only a couple of minutes before finally answering the question, “M-medium as well, please.”

“Alright, well I will put your orders in and get them back out here as quick as I can!” 

Shortly after they ordered, their food was brought out and Junhoe watched as Chanwoo took his first bite of the steak. Chanwoo’s eyes widened and he quickly cut another bite to eat. This was the best food he had ever eaten!

“Good?” Chanwoo nodded his head at Junhoe’s question before swallowing the mouthful of steak that he had and properly answering Junhoe, “Amazing. I don’t really know how to eat the lobster tail though.”

Junhoe smiled softly at Chanwoo, “I’ll show you, don't worry.”

The date continued and before they knew they had spent two hours in the restaurant talking about everything over their food and then dessert.

“This was amazing Junhoe,” Chanwoo blushed as they got back into the car, “thank you so much for the food.”

Instead of replying Junhoe just leant over the console and pressed a sweet kiss to Chanwoo’s lips before putting the car in drive and heading toward the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am in need of a beta reader and if anyone is willing to beta for me then please comment!! It would be very much appreciated!


End file.
